


Wolf Brothers: Flight of Fire

by QuirkyArtistic



Series: Wolf Brothers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Companions, Dark Magic, Dark Types, F/M, M/M, Magic, Monarchy, Non binary charaters, Normal Types, Other, Pure Types, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Special Types, Stream Types, Talking Animals, Trans Character, Type racism, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyArtistic/pseuds/QuirkyArtistic
Summary: Out of three litters of wolves, three little pups grew a close, family bond. But when a threat arises, will the three wolves stay close united? Or will their bond crumble?





	1. And thus we build our tale

In the world in which you are about to read about, animals and humans live side by side in harmony. This world in not perfect, however, no true world is, and many problems are still faced, like racism and sexuality, by humans and animals alike.

This world is very much like the one you live in possibly, but magic is all all around the people in this story. There are mythical creatures like unicorns, dragons, satyrs. All the mythical creatures that you can think of exist in the world! Though not only these mythical creatures have magic. Some animals have magic as well, but some have none at all. 

There are five types of animals in this universe, all with their own defining features and abilities. I shall rank them from most power to least powerful. 

The animals with the most magic are the "Special Types", which are categorized by their unnatural fur colors and prominent gold. They are a rare type, and only few are ever seen by people. 

The second most powerful are the "Stream Types". These animals are pointed out by their rich dark blue fur, along with lighter tones of turquoise. The Stream types have advantages in water, and are great swimmers, and some have control over water. 

Next, we have the "Dark Types". These animals are surrounded by stereotypes of the past, omens of bad luck or death are often spoke of when mentioning the dark furred animals. 

The fourth type are the "Normal Types". These animals don't posses magic, and are often mistaken for Special types due to their ability to have golden fur. Normal types are the second most common of animal to in this world and Normal types and Dark types would fall under the same umbrella, if it not were dark types possessing some magical abilities. 

Finally, we have the albino or "Pure types". Pure types are the only type of animal that cannot speak or use magic in any capacity. These types of animals are prey, but are also sometimes kept as pets. Pure types are fast at reproducing, and because of this, many hunters and predators are careful not to drive any pure animal species into extinction. 

Now, I must mention that cross breeds are common in this world, and can result in interesting combinations of types, and these animals are often called categorized by the name "Cross Types" despite these types not being a true type of animal. The name Cross is not under any religious standard truly, but many people do regard the Cross as possibly more powerful than the Special types, though this is not true. 

There is one more thing I must mention. The five types I have mentioned above are all known by animal and human alike. But there are beings that exsist that can turn into anything and everything except for a Special type. Shapeshifters are dangerous creatures but are believed to be fairy tales. But heed my words, they are everything but. These shapeshifters can move through shadows, can take on any kind of form, but their eyes will remain black and cold. They are a dangerous force in hiding. You can believe that they are fairytales, but they are as real as you or I. Heed my warning and stay away from these emotionless creatures. 

So, as you can see, this world holds diverse creatures, but also along with a powerful royal family with kind hearts, with animal companions that rule at their sides. 

These animal companions are like a right of passage for the royal family and for common people too. Before any heir can become king or queen, they must have an animal companion, so that both animal and humans are equally represented. The royal companion animal is chosen by ceremonies in the year of an heir's 18th birthday, where said heir will travel to all villages and meet with animals that are of age equally. 

Oh, there is one thing I forgot to mention. In this world, animals can have the same life span as a human when made a companion or if they are offspring of a companion animal. 

Besides the point, if the heir can manage to create a bond with an animal, that animal becomes the royal companion animal. If, however, this does not happen, the throne is given to the next in line for succession, the heir's brother or sister. And if none of the royal heirs can find a companion, they pass the royalty onto someone within the royal court who is worthy of becoming the next king or queen. 

This world is run by a prosperous monarchy because of this practice, the weak are treated with kindness, the poor never go hungry. This world holds better promise that your own, I will truely admit. But this is not a story about a kingdom falling into ruin or a tyrant destroying the royal family.

No, this story is about a wolf with a loyal heart and powerful magic. But this wolf is not alone. The wolf is a descendant of two royal companions, and of first of three litters the companion animals had together. 

This wolf was born from two Cross wolves, somehow turning the little pup into a purebred Special type through magic. 

But this pup is not alone. 

In the two other litters that came after this pup, a purebred Stream type came, along with a purebred Normal type as the youngest of the three. As the other wolves of the litter left home, the three purebreds stayed together in the far off village of their birth to aid life there. And thus, our story begins with the Special type, Phoenix, who lay sleeping, unknowing to their future ahead.


	2. Chapter 1: A dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go. I will be editing Phoenix's pronouns to they/them but right now xyr/xe/xem and the accidental 'he', due to google doc's autocorrect on my phone, will be placeholders until I replace them.

It was a calm night, not a cloud in the sky and the only creatures that seemed to be stirring were a wolf, and a white rabbit. A dark gray wolf crouched low in the grass, silently slipping through the tall grass. With each soundless step, the wolf got closer to the seemingly unaware rabbit. 'Now I've got it.' The gray wolf thought, narrowing its emerald eyes as it prepared to lunge at the unaware prey. Right as the wolf lunged at the creature, a dark light engulfed the rabbit, changing the pure white animal into a blue and teal animal, pure black eyes staring into the wolf darkly. "What the?!" The wolf exclaimed. The rabbit opened its mouth as its eyes changed to slits, and the rabbit started to cackle before the dream faded.

~~~

'What the heck was that dream....' Phoenix cracked their eyes open, only to greeted with a pale blue with darker blue fur leading down his face like tear-streaks. Their younger brother Waterdash. "Mom! Phoenix is up!" Waterdash lifted his head and walked out of Phoenix's room as he called to their mother. Phoenix sighed and stood up, stretching themselves. "Why did you have to wake me from my sleep Waterdash?" Phoenix questioned as they shook their golden head to shake away the tiredness. Waterdash stuck his head inside Phoenix's area again and shouted, "Mom told me to. She arrived last night!" The blue furred wolf said before running back out with a cheerful bark. 

Phoenix sighed and walked out of their living space with a loud yawn. "Phoenix!!" A little brown wolf called before crashing into Phoenix. "Max get off." Phoenix said, looking at the brown pup that had crashed into them. The pup gave a nervous toothy grin. "Alright..." Max hopped off of Phoenix before beginning to jump up and down. "Did you hear the news? The heir is going to choose a companion animal soon! And he's coming to our den too!!" Phoenix smiled at their younger brother's enthusiasm before frowning. "Wait... to our home?" Phoenix looked away.

It wasn't like the royal family was all that bad. Their parents were companion animals after all. But Phoenix did not like the royal family all that much. Though they were great leaders, the status annoyed them and after meeting so many nobles who attempted to make them their companion due to being a special type, and they wished never to deal with the upperclass again. Other than the fact that their family had a long line of companion animals now through their father's side, Phoenix knew that someone in their family may picked, due to compatibility, but they did not wish to see their brothers separated from their birth home.

Max nodded his head, breaking Phoenix from their thoughts. "Yup! I'm so happy! I want to be picked!" Phoenix chuckled lightly and allowed Max to follow them outside, until Phoenix gave a simple glance at Max before the pup quickly dashed away, most likely to talk to Waterdash. Phoenix's mother, Ran, looked at Phoenix from where she laid in the sun beside Phoenix's father, Kegan. "Is something wrong dear? You look annoyed." Kegan stood up and walked over to Phoenix calmly. "I'm guessing you heard the news about the heir." Phoenix looked at Kegan, looking at the bandanna that their father always wore around his neck ever since he became a companion. "Yes, but Father, why must the heir come here? Isn't there anyone else? Max and Waterdash are a bit young too..." 

Kegan sat down and gently placed his paw on Phoenix's chest, where red and blue fur in the shape of a diamond shimmered in the daylight. "Phoenix, you are the only one of age in our family that hasn't become a companion. Do not worry about your brothers, my master promised me that his son would not choose Waterdash or Max, but he did not say the same for you though." Phoenix sighed, looking up at the morning sky. It was inevitable, if a different animal was not chosen, they would most likely be chosen to become the heir's companion animal regardless of how much they hated the thought. "Father, I am concerned about this. What if I dislike the heir if I am chosen?" Kegan laughed. "Now, Phoenix, I've lived around Prince River for a long while. You two are very alike! Brave, protective older brother, wise, intelligent," Kegan let out a barking laugh. "Must I say more?" Kegan smiled, moving back to rest his head over Ran's neck. Phoenix looked at their father before shaking their head.

"I believe you father, but I will judge the heir for myself..." Phoenix stated, standing up and walking towards a group of stream and normal type animals. They seemed to be crowding something. Phoenix gently maneuvered their way through the crowd. At once the animals realized that it was Phoenix who was pushing their way through, many stepped out of the way of the wolf. When Phoenix got to the center, they were met with the sight of Max and a black wolf, only a bit smaller than Phoenix.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Phoenix shouted, narrowing their emerald eyes at the black wolf. Max immediately ran to Phoenix as the black wolf took its attention off of him. The black wolf looked Phoenix up and down, most likely trying to decide if they could take Phoenix on in a fight. "I was told to fight him." The black wolf narrowed its golden eyes, glaring at Max. Phoenix looked at Max and motioned with their tail for Max to get out of the area. Max dashed out of the crowd of animals. The black wolf began to go after Max but Phoenix stopped him. "Hey, what's the big idea buddy?! You're letting the coward get away!" The animals in the crowd let out a collective gasp.

Phoenix gave a growl at this wolf. "That 'coward' is my little brother. Now, any quarrel you have with my brother, you have with me as well." Phoenix got into a fighting stance as they had been taught in the past. The black wolf stared before huffing, dropping into a fighting stance as well. 'Great he took the bait.' Phoenix thought, looking for a weak spot on the black wolf. "What's my opponent's name?" Phoenix said, looking the black wolf in its golden eyes, noting to themselves of a dark ring around the gold iris. ”Matty. You?" Matty asked, shifting somewhat anxiously. "Phoenix." They breathed out, starting to walk in a circle, still staying in their fighting stance.

Matty began to walk in a circle as well, his golden eyes glaring into Phoenix's emerald eyes. Or at least, attempting to. Phoenix watched Matty's body. It was obvious that Matty was inexperienced with combat and most likely had never fought. Phoenix mentally cringed at the thought of having to strike first, though, luck was on their side as of the moment. Matty lunged forward and Phoenix dashed out of the way, lunging underneath Matty, knocking the wolf upwards with a jump. Phoenix landed on their feet and looked behind themselves as Matty landed on the ground hard, landing on his side. "What the.." Matty groaned out, opening one of his golden eyes to look at Phoenix, the black ring was still there, but now it was paler.

"How..?" Phoenix sighed at Matty's words, shaking their golden head. "Go home Matty, back to your home. I don't want to have to say it again. You can leave now and keep your dignity." Phoenix turned away from Matty, starting to walk away but stopped as they heard the black wolf get up and start sprinting towards Phoenix. Phoenix sighed to themself as Matty lunged. Phoenix reluctantly decided to retaliate by ducking. The black wolf swung his paws down, only managing to hit Phoenix's head slightly. Phoenix huffed and shook their head and growled at Matty, who was now on the ground, panting with exertion before them. Phoenix gently sighed as they walked forward, “Matty, please, remain down for your sake, already. I don't want to fight."

Phoenix looked into Matty's eyes and relaxed, the dark ring around Matty's iris was gone, and a spark of recognition was sparked in the black wolf's eyes. Phoenix reluctantly turned away, sighing to themselves in relief. As they shook their head to brush away uneasy thoughts, the crowd opened up to allow them to walk through with ease once more. The animals kindly gave praise to Phoenix as they passed by them. This was nothing new to the wolf. Phoenix had been appointed the village's protector ever since they were old enough. And even if they had wished to avoid the responsibility, they would have still taken the job. It was the best way to protect their brothers after all.

Phoenix only chuckled as they heard cheers from others before they looked towards home, seeing Max talking to Waterdash. They stopped and looked at the cheering animals that had called out to them. "Listen, I would love to stay and chat, but I've got to go make sure my brother is okay." That and they did not want to talk to anyone besides Max to see if he was fine after the near attack. As Phoenix walked towards home, they began trying to think about their dream. They felt as if the dream they had had was warning them of something. Something dangerous. Though, they had no time to dwell on this thoughts however, as they paused in their tracks.

A group of black animals stood in front of Phoenix, angry. The Dark Pack. "Hey! Do you think just because your father is the king's pet that you can push us around?!" Phoenix sighed. They knew they were most likely mad about Phoenix’s scuffle with Matty. Phoenix shook their head, keeping calm. "Push you around? Matty took the first move." They frowned and adjusted themselves, though they scanned the group of dark animals, mentally relaxing when they did not see Matty, now not worried about fighting. Phoenix silently counted the animals, knowing how the Dark pack often tried to take them down with large forces. The leader of the pack, Noir, walked forward as if trying to intimidate Phoenix. Phoenix remained standing head strong, the two different colored furs on their gray chest glimmering. This caused Noir to hesitate in his next steps. Phoenix shook their head.

"I don't have time for this today Noir, how about you just leave so I don't have to fight you, I've already won every time we've ever fought. You were crazy enough to attack my family, so I fought fair and won. Leave me be." Noir seemed to become angrier this comment. "Why you-!?" His words got cut off by Phoenix sprinting past him, silencing him in the process. Noir growled lowly and immediately looked to his fellow pack members. "That's it, surround them!" Noir shouted to his pack. The black animals swarmed on Phoenix and after about three minutes, they all managed to dogpile them. Phoenix sighed, their emerald eyes glowing. "Ah okay, you got me. That's was fun, but better luck next time." Phoenix stood up, as if the animals on top of them were nothing but feathers. Phoenix shook themselves off, starting to walk towards home again, while the dark animals lied there surprised. After all, Phoenix rarely used his powers, but this time, it was stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have offended anyone with the way I write non-binary or if you are of the non-binary, I would appreciate help to make this story better!


	3. Chapter 2: Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning isn't doing any better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As alway, hope I wrote this okay!

Phoenix glanced behind themselves as they walked away from the pile of dark pack animals. “Every day they just seem to be getting worse and worse.” They sighed, shaking their head. “Phoenix!” Max ran over to Phoenix, running around Phoenix as if to check for any injuries. “Those guys didn’t hurt you right?” Waterdash was at Phoenix’s side a couple of moments after Max, looking over the oldest with a frown. “No, no, don’t worry guys, I’m fine.” Phoenix softly nudged their younger brother’s head, smiling down at Max. “Did you really think some animals could take down your big sibling down?” They glanced toward Waterdash silently, making a motion that they would ‘explain later’. Waterdash gave a silent huff before looking to a large oak tree, walking toward it. 

“Phoenix! Can you show me that trick you pulled on Matty? Pretty please?” Phoenix blinked and looked down at Max, shaking their head. “Bud, I would if I could but, I really can’t. That was pure instinct.” They chuckled. “After all, we all have our own fighting styles, whether their magic based,” They dragged their paw against the ground, a few clumps of grass growing in the wake of the paw. “Or more physical, like Matty, you, and all other animals without magic.” They nudged their brother affectionately, teeth showing as they grinned. “Look little brother, I know how excited you are to begin learning how to fight in a couple of months, believe me, I was too, but I don’t want you hurt.” They glanced back at the large group of the Dark Pack as they glared at them. “You know how dangerous it is.” Max looked towards the Dark Pack and shivered, bowing his head was a slight whimper, though he perked up slightly when he glanced towards the large oak tree.

“You need to talk to Waterdash, don’t you?” 

Max looked up at Phoenix silently as they sighed, pawing at the ground. “I’m truly sorry Max, it’s just that-” They paused as Max rubbed against their side. “It’s fine. Go ahead, my friends have been waiting for me.” Max said, flashing a large grin, dashing over to a small group of diversified types of young animals. 

Phoenix stared for a few moments before beginning to chuckle a bit, walking to Waterdash, lying down in the shade next to their younger brother with a soft yawn. “‘Phoenix, I just don’t see how you do it.” Waterdash muttered, laying his head over his sibling’s neck. “Well, for one?” Phoenix placed their paw on a bare patch of dirt, digging their claws into the ground. “I don’t rest very much, but I still have my ways of picking myself up. Two, somebody has to keep an eye on both of you lunatics.” They glanced towards the patch of dirt that had now grown with grass and blue and gold flowers, chuckling. “Plus, I don’t really wear myself out, it's odd. I don't know why… Maybe I just have high endurance.” Phoenix met eyes with their brother as Waterdash stood up and pressed his forehead to Phoenix’s own. 

“Listen, Max’s worries for you- I worry for you.” Waterdash stressed as his eyes glowing an almost eerie green. “You know I’m being honest with you too.” They sighed. Phoenix knew all too well what the glow meant. After all, the family bonds were interwoven with magic. Though to others, they saw nothing. Maybe that's what made their family so special. “Phoenix, you really do not want to be chosen, do you?” Waterdash asked, settling down now, in front of Phoenix, looking at the red diamond on Phoenix’s forehead, tilting his head. Phoenix smiled at their younger brother’s actions before looking away, their smile dropping. “No, of course not,” They began, looking towards Max and his friends. “Sure, it is a great honor to be granted to anyone. You're given anything you could ever ask for. Love, honor...?’” They said the last one with a questioning tone, the sarcasm in their voice more than obvious enough. “But, you know me. I care about my family, way more than any of that. Who else would keep you two out of trouble? But I can't lose you two either.” 

They shook their head defiantly. ”Never in a million years could I ever think of that. You two keep me sane.” They chuckled as they watched Max as he was dogpiled by his friends. Waterdash smiled and nodded. “Of course we do, you knucklehead!” Waterdash stood up, playfully batting at Phoenix’s ear. “Because we’re your brothers. The most sane animals around you, even if you do call us lunatics.” Waterdash grinned before running over to Max and his friends, attempting to make them get off the brown pup. Phoenix’s smile lingered for a few seconds before it dropped, hearing the village gates opening. 

“Alright.. Time to be the bigger wolf.” They looked towards the village gate, half expecting royals to be there. Instead, Phoenix’s parents stood there, talking to a messenger, seeming to be from the kingdom. They grew worried as their mother’s body language changed from calm, and Phoenix began noticing her shaking. “Please don't let my mind be true..” Phoenix quickly stood up and ran to their parents. They may not have lived with their mother for very long, but what they did know body language and the change in body language was distressing to them. “Mother! Father! What's going on?” They asked as they looked towards their mother, reminding themselves to give their mother room to breathe. 

“The Queen, Carol. She’s gone. She was acting suspicious before we left but… She...” Their mother mumbled out, she sounded beyond shocked and grief stricken. Phoenix stared silently as their mother used her paws to tug at the bandana on her neck, attempting to offer it to the messenger. “Take it..” Their mother whimpered. The messenger shook his head. “Ran, Queen Carol wouldn't want you to feel like this is you fault. She would want for you to keep your bandana. You know the royal’s heart and soul goes into making these bandanas.” 

The messenger knelt down, adjusting the bandana around Ran’s neck. “Fine, but what about search parties, can't the guards find her?” Kegan spoke up, narrowing his eyes. Ran was quick to interject. “Queen Carol isn't going to be found, she isn't one to be found easily, she would never run away without good reason.” Ran said with a clear, yet shocked voice. “I now know why she wished for us to come home,” She softly sighed, bowing her head. “Her wish was for me to spend time here with my children. And Kegan, when you return, if little princess Kate… you know… Carol will not be back for a while.. even for me.” Phoenix blinked at their parents before taking a few steps back as the messenger motioned for them to go, as did Kegan. They slowly nodded, turning and walking back to their brothers, who were now playing with the group of young animals. “Hey guys..” Phoenix muttered, sitting on the ground as they looked up to the clouds.

“Alright, something's bothering ya, what's up?” Waterdash asked after taking a kitten off of Max and placing it down gently, watching after it as it ran off, meowing for its siblings. “The Queen, she's gone missing.” Phoenix spoke to their brothers quietly, their voice just barely above a whisper. Both Waterdash and Max looked at Phoenix in sudden shock. “Wait, seriously?!” The small animals scattered as Max exclaimed, standing up in surprise.

A soft breeze passes through the area, causing a few leaves to fly through the air. A clear blue sky. 


	4. Chapter 3: Commotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting and a fight

“For the goddess' sake would you all stop your yammering and listen to me?!” Kegan shouted over the commotion of the villagers and the other animals in the crowd. Most of the villagers quieted when Kegan howled loudly, getting Phoenix, who had been standing next to their father, to join his howling with a soft nudge. Phoenix sighed as crowd finally grew silent as both wolves howled. “Father, let me speak to them. They’ll listen to me.” They strode past their father, the villagers directing their attention to the golden headed wolf. “Listen to me, I did not call this town to meet for you all to clamor about like headless chickens!” Phoenix looked towards their mother, relaxing their shoulders as Ran nodded in quiet encouragement. 

“As my father has stated before, the queen has gone missing. This is no need for alarm.” A small stream type dragon climbed onto the stage, looking up at Phoenix. “A-are you sure?” It’s tone of voice was nervous with obvious intimidation. Waterdash walked up beside Phoenix calmly, kneeling to be eye level with the little dragon, causing the dragon to look up at Waterdash. “Little one, my father and the king are still there to run the kingdom. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise.” The dragon female nodded and hopped back into the crowd, swishing her tail side to side. Waterdash looked back at Phoenix and nodded for them to continue. Phoenix looked towards their father in turn, nodding curtly. “As my father was saying, the king will be coming here with his son to choose a companion of his own. The king does not need people questioning him on his missing spouse.” Phoenix looked towards their mother before looking at their father for him to take over. Kegan nodded. “My mate will stay in the village with you all, we have both agreed on it.” Ran looked at Kegan and nodded, looking toward the crowd. “ But please do not ask about Queen Carol.” Ran stood. “You are dismissed.” 

Phoenix watched as Max hopped a few ladders up to get to a banner that had the words “Town Meeting” written on it. “Be careful Max!” Phoenix called to their little brother, frowning. “I will- woah!” Thankfully, Kegan was behind the ladder. Their father easily caught Max by his scuff, gently placing him down. “Be careful next time my son.” Kegan hopped up to the banner and took it down easily, using his wings to get down. “There.” Phoenix smiled at their father before walking to their mother. “Waterdash is out hunting so do you want to walk with me home?” Ran smiled at Phoenix. “Of course my pup.” Phoenix lead the way out of the town hall, sighing as the sun warmed his dark grey colored fur while the wind kept them cool. “Enjoying the autumn weather pup?” Phoenix glanced at their mother and smiled. “Of course. And you mother?” Ran gave a small bark of a laugh. “Ah, of course.” Phoenix chuckled slightly. 

“Mom, why don’t you call me by my name like everyone else?” Ran smiled widely, with her canines, at Phoenix. “Because you are my little pup. My first born. I could call you by your town nickname Fire-bird, or perhaps Fire-chick?” Phoenix shook their head. “Never mind.” Ran gave a soft laugh. “I only kid with you my son-” “Mom.” Phoenix cut her off, frowning. “I'm sorry, I just.. It's still shocks me sometimes.” Ran sighed and looking up towards the blue sky. “It's not that I don't want you to be yourself, it's just, it slips and I call you something you are not.” Phoenix glanced away, thinking their mother was finished talking until they heard her take a breath and continue. “Maybe it's because of how I am so used to calling all of you my sons, when truly, you are all growing up so fast...” Ran looked at Phoenix. “Phoenix, am I a bad mother? I have been away for so long, and you were left to care for your little brothers all alone along with the village and-” Phoenix stopped and pressed their head into their mother’s side. “Mom, you are an amazing parent. I understand why you weren't around, you were doing amazing things for people, you are the royal's dearest friend.” They huffed and looked towards home. “Besides. I've bonded so much with Waterdash and Max. We've grown up well.” Ran nodded, understanding. “Alright Phoenix, if you say so.” 

Phoenix paused in their tracks after nodding to their mother, staring ahead as the mayor and the council followed behind the man. “Ah! Phoenix! Just the wolf we were looking for!” Phoenix let out a long sigh, looking away. “Hello Jacob. What is the problem now?” They said with an annoyed tone, staring at the brown haired, gray-eyed man. “Oh, it is nothing too much-” The mayor was cut off by Ran moving in front of Phoenix with a violent glare. “No, I am sure you can handle three little quarrels back in the Mayor’s Hall. You’ve given my child enough grief as it is, so for once, act like adults and settle the issue.” Ran growled at the Mayor, who had backed up as Ran’s yellow eyes began glowing bright. Jacob quickly bid Phoenix and their mother goodbye afterwards, nervous as Ran glared at him the entire time. 

* * * 

Waterdash silently stepped through the forest, tracking a white deer that was drinking from a stream. Waterdash sighed in relief, smiling to himself. He was just glad to be away from the crowds of villagers and animals. He slowed his breathing as he crouched, narrowing his eyes towards the white deer as it picked up its head. It had heard something other than Waterdash. This unsettled the wolf slightly before he shook his head slightly. There was no way the deer could hear him, his pawsteps were dulled by the water significantly. However, Waterdash held his breath as he carefully avoided branches and twigs. When the deer returned to its drinking, he relaxed his body from its tense form, now more cautious of his surrounding, feeling as though he were not alone. Waterdash discarded the thoughts as he reached the stream, gently placing a blue paw into the water. A small shiver went through him as he felt as though he was actually the moving stream. He slowly slipped his paw out of the water, checking his surroundings once more before nodding. Waterdash had a new method of hunting that he had wanted to test, the conditions were met and he did not want to miss the chance he had. 

Waterdash stepped into the water, diving down smoothly, as not to cause any major ripples that may alert the deer to his presence. He knew that he needed the deer to be completely unaware of his presence, so in theory, he needed to move fast. He shot through the water as if he were a fish, the water on his fur not weighing him down, nor the current going against him. He was in his most natural area. When he reached the deer, he stared up at it as it continued to drink, completely unaware of the wolf’s presence. He pushed off the stream’s bottom hard and snapped his jaws down on the deer’s neck as he emerged, dragging the deer into the water, holding it in the water until its struggles ceased. 

Waterdash carefully dragged the deer’s body out of the water, licking his teeth to remove blood as he removed his jaws from the deer’s neck. “Wow, that was exhilarating.” Waterdash smiled to himself, shaking himself as all of the water droplets dropped off his body and fur, leaving him dry as if he had never dived into the water in the first place. He began to lift the deer onto his body before stopping, hearing a faint rustling. Still hyper aware from being submerged in water, he turned his head to look at the bushes that lead into the clearing, calling out. “Alright, I heard you, whoever you are. Come out.” He frowned at three black wolves that stepped out of the bushes, noticing Noir, Matty, the third he did not recognize, but he could tell by the way they held themselves, they were Noir’s mate. Waterdash sighed. “Yes?” He asked with an annoyed tone in his voice, looking at Noir. Noir in turn, calmly looked Waterdash up and down, observing the blue wolf. “You are Waterdash, Phoenix’s little brother?” Noir questioned, stepping forward. Waterdash tilted his head. “Depends, why you are asking?” Waterdash stepped back, his tail touching the water’s edge, making him feel calm as he prepared for a fight or flight response. He bared his canines to the Dark pack leader as he stepped forward, growling. “We are here to get back at Phoenix through his family ties.” Waterdash narrowed his eyes as he stepped back, his hind paws now touching the water. “Listen, Matty attempted to hurt Max. They're just protecting their family and performing their duty as village protector. And then, to add insult to injury, your pack attacked them as well. You were crazy enough to take on a Special type wolf.” Waterdash glanced back at the water as he took another careful step back. His hind legs now more submerged in the water. 

Noir huffed, rolling his eyes. “Haven’t you ever thought your older sibling used their authority in the wrong ways?” Waterdash narrowed his eyes in thought. “What? No! Phoenix wouldn’t do that. They're not like that..” He defended, though his thoughts began to wander and he shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts, though some remained in the back of his mind. Noir offered a toothy smile. “You are thinking about it.” Waterdash immediately moved back as Noir stepped forward. “Come on Waterdash, you are never given recognition for your hunting for the village. Lets forget our differences and get back at Phoenix. You can hurt him the most out of this village.” Waterdash shook his head, taking a deep breath before diving into the river. “Stubborn. Not unusual behavior however.” Noir and his mate walked forward, staring down at the water. “Noir! I wouldn’t do that if I were-” “Quiet Matty.” Noir growled back at Matty before a tentacle made out of water wrapped around Noir and his mate and snatched the two wolves into the air. “What is going on?!” Noir’s mate cried out as she struggled along with Noir. “My older sibling would never hurt or abuse their authority Noir.” Noir tensed as his eyes landed on Waterdash, who stood on a tower of water, eyes glowing pure blue. His appearance was slightly changed. His fur had turned darker blue while the stream markings on his back and tear tracks on his face turned into a eerie white. “Holy mother of Sirius..” Noir said aloud as he stared straight into Waterdash’s eyes, shocked.”Please, let my mate and I go. We won’t bother you again.” Noir said, shaking in slight fear, his ears pressed against his head. “Leave, and do not touch my family.” With those words, he placed Noir and his mate down, taking off running immediately with their tails in between their legs. A few moments passed as Waterdash stared down at Matty, who remained. They remained staring until Waterdash’s eyes stopped glowing and his fur changed back to normal, the tower of water slowly lowering him, a tentacle of water gently placing over the dead deer and Waterdash at the water’s edge.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something with non binary and trans characters, so if I get something wrong, please correct me! I appreciate the help!  
> Not Beta-ed read so please excuse my typos!


End file.
